Conjuring Life
by CrazyVulcanandDementedDementor
Summary: Harry was having as close to as normal of a summer as possible what with being a wizard and all.  That is until he recieves a strange book from a short alchemist and a suit of armor.  Little did he know that this little book would change his life.
1. Special Delivery

Conjuring Life

By: Demented Dementor

Harry Potter is the Property of J.K. Rowling. This piece is meant only for others to enjoy (for free). Full Metal Alchemist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: Special Delivery

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange._

_-Alphonse Elric_

Harry Potter was not happy. Just about anyone who knew him could tell you that. And if you would ask them _why_ he was unhappy. You would get many different responses. If you would ask the neighbors why, you would probably hear in exquisite detail that the boy was mentally unhinged, and planned to kill us all in our sleep. You would also hear that the boy attends St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. If you were to ask his Relatives that he lives with, the Dursleys. They would probably grunt at you and mutter under their breaths about ungrateful freaks. If you were to ask his friends from school. They would probably tell you that his Godfather died a short while ago and no doubt mention that, that was by far the most logical outcome. Or at least that's what Hermione would say, Ron would most likely shuffle his feet uncomfortably and change the subject to Quidditch. But anyway no matter who you asked. No one would have gotten it completely correct. Because no one bothered to ask the one person who could've answered the question correctly. And that was of course Harry himself.

Harry Potter lay in his room late at night doing his most favorite pastime while he was at the Dursleys. Counting the number of cracks in the paint above his bed. In other words, Harry was bored out of his mind. The Dursleys had heeded the warning from the Order of the Phoenix well and had been treating Harry much better than before. They had begun to feed him a somewhat decent amount of food (so long as he cooked it himself). They also had cut down on the chores that Harry had to do. However while this treatment was indeed by far much better as Harry stated in his letters every three days to the Order as requested. It unfortunately left Harry plenty of idle time to dwell in his thoughts.

Over and over Harry replayed the skirmish at the Department of Mysteries. His poor mind began to think about what could've been done in hindsight. Yet these replays gave Harry one benefit. They allowed him to realize that the death of Sirius Black did not fall on his hands. Apart from Harry possibly being able to get in contact with an Order Member who then could confirm that Sirius was at Headquarters (which was out of Harry's control). Every scenario if based on what Harry knew led to heading for the Department, which then led to Sirius' death. Getting rid of his guilt allowed Harry to mourn like a normal teenager.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a tapping noise at his window. Looking over he saw three owls standing on his windowsill. Curious Harry glanced over at the calendar and did a double take. It was July 31st. His Birthday. Harry was now officially 16. Harry jumped up from his bed and opened the window to let the three owls into his room. Two of them Harry recognized as Hedwig his own owl. And Pig, Ron's owl. The third Harry did not recognize, but guessing from the seal on the letter it carried, it was from the Ministry. Harry quickly went about relieving the birds of their burdens. Pig and Hedwig flew over to Hedwigs cage to get a drink of water while the Ministry owl merely flew out of the window. Harry decided to open the letter from the Ministry owl first. _'Probably my OWL results'_ he thought. Tearing the back of the envelope he unfolded the parchment inside and began to read.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWL) Results.**

**Pass Grades**

Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

**Fail Grades**

Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O! 

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

OWLS received: 7

Note: An exclamation point (!) denotes a new school record for the highest score since 352 AD. Congratulations Mr. Potter and good Luck on your NEWTS.

Kyle Fleming  
Dept. of Standardized Testing  
Division 5

Harry's heart fell somewhat. He didn't make the grade for NEWT Potions. However he doubted that Snape would've allowed him into the class even if he scraped the necessary grade. Next Harry turned to his packages from Hedwig and Pig. The first one was from Hermione. Harry opened the card to read.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_ How are you? Have the Muggles been treating you well? I'm staying at the Burrow right now. Have you gotten your OWL results yet? I can't wait for them to come. I hope I did all right. I'm absolutely convinced that I mixed up Pax with Upax on the Ancient Runes exam. But then again, you're not taking Ancient Runes, so you have no idea what I'm talking about! Anyway, hope that you enjoy the present and hope you can come soon._

_Hermione_

Harry couldn't help chuckling to himself. He was certain that Hermione got top marks in all her classes. He opened the small package that came with the card. And couldn't help smiling at what was revealed. In typical Hermione fashion she had gotten him "A Guide to your NEWT year" by Madame Marshal. Harry set the book to the side and turned to Ron's gift. Opening the card Harry had to give a small laugh.

Happy Birthday 

_ Hey Harry, How are you doing? Dad says that Moody told the Muggles off at the station so that's good isn't it? Hermione's over at the Burrow and keeps going on and on about how she just knows she failed her OWL'S. Yeah right! She's probably top of our year! Hope you like the gift._

_Ron_

Harry opened the package and gave a small gasp. Inside was a beautiful knife. The handle and sheath were decorated to look like ivy was crawling up from the point. In the center of the sheath was a small jade stone that was the same color as his eyes. Harry next turned to his last package which had come with Hedwig. Opening the envelope he discovered a small note on which was written.

_To: Harry_

_From: The Order_

_P.S. so you quit sticking that wand in your back pocket._

Harry opened the package to reveal a dragon hide wand holster that could easily be clipped to his arm. Another note was inside.

_Harry_

_ This holster is charmed to prevent your wand from being summoned from you. _

_As well as a notice me not charm so you can wear it with short sleeves. Simply tap it with your wand._

_Moody_

Harry quickly strapped the holster to his arm and taped it with his wand before sliding it inside. Harry then placed the NEWT book in his trunk along with the knife. Harry settled down in his bed and shut off his light.

Harry woke up the next day at around 6:00. He snuck downstairs careful not to wake the Dursleys and began to cook his own breakfast. Quickly eating the ham and eggs that he cooked. Harry cleaned up his mess and grabbed the chore list from the refrigerator. A quick glance through revealed that he only needed to mow the lawn and remain out of sight this evening. It seemed Vernon would be having his boss over for dinner in hopes of a promotion and they didn't want another fiasco like in his second year.

Harry really didn't mind mowing the lawn. He figured that when he got a house of his own. He would still mow the lawn the Muggle way. The sound of the mower did wonders in terms of drowning out his thoughts and allowing himself to relax. Harry turned on the mower and began the familiar path. He was lost so much that he almost missed the Muggle postman walking up the path to number 4 with a medium sized package under his arm. Harry just continued along until he heard his Aunts voice.

"No there is no Harry Potter here at this address!"

Harry shut off the mower. "I'm Harry Potter" he said causing the man to turn to him.

"Package for you sir." The man said crossing over to Harry to hand him the package. "I'll just need your signature." After Harry signed the slip the man turned and headed for a brown truck before driving off. His Aunt had already stormed into the house slamming the door. Harry merely tucked the package under his arm and continued to mow the lawn.

After retreating to his room Harry was about to open the package until he heard a commotion downstairs. Going to his door he glanced downstairs to see Mad Eye Moody attempting to force himself past Uncle Vernon's large girth and get into the house. "We have treated the boy much more kindly than he deserves. You have no right to just barge into my house!"

"Stuff it Dursley" Mad Eye said giving one mighty heave shoving Vernon out of his way. "I need to talk with Potter."

"What do you need Moody?" Asked Harry from the top of the steps revealing his presence to the rest of those gathered.

"What have you been telling them boy?" Shouted Vernon, however Harry and Moody ignored him instead going up to Harry's room to talk.

"I see that you got a package Potter." Said Moody as they entered the bedroom. "Does it have a return address?"

"Uh. No I haven't checked." Replied Harry glancing at the package. Moody nodded taking out his wand. "Excuse me Professor. But what are you doing?"

"Stand back Potter. I'm going to destroy it."

"WHAT?!?" shouted Harry rushing forward to grab the package from where it sat. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Moody sighed lowering his wand. "For all we know, that could be a Portkey that would take you directly to You-Know-Who."

"It's not from Voldemort Why would Voldemort send me a Portkey in the Muggle mail?" Harry ignored the flinch at Voldemorts name. "Wouldn't that be a little bit hypocritical?" Moodys face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Not bad Potter, it seems to make sense." He said grudgingly replacing his wand. Harry set the package down and tore off the paper. Out fell a tattered old book, not that large. Yet it certainly wasn't brand new. Harry glanced at the cover.

"An Introduction to Alchemy?" He said out loud. At a chuckle from Moody Harry turned around.

"I should've known." Said Mad Eye shaking his head back and forth. "No one can hide anything from that kid." Harry glanced at Moodys hands where a small piece of paper that had fallen from the package now was. Harry grabbed the paper from Moody.

_Harry Potter,_

_Happy Birthday from a stranger. Thought you could use this._

_Edward Elric_

_Full Metal Alchemist_

"Someone you know?" Asked Harry.

Moody shook his head. "Not personally, just an alchemist who came over here after him and his brother were exiled from their homeland. They're currently working for the Department of Mysteries right now." Moody eyed the book warily. "If I were you Potter, I'd destroy that book as soon as possible. That Alchemy stuff is dangerous. In my opinion, it should be classified as a Dark Art." And with that warning Moody turned and left the house to Uncle Vernon's relief.

Harry stared at the book. Harry looked back at the book that now lay innocently on his table. He trusted Moodys judgment and experience. Yet Harry still felt like one peek couldn't hurt anything. After all, he had used the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange and he certainly didn't turn into Voldemort from that one use. So it only made sense that a small glance at the book wouldn't send him permanently down a dark path. Harry opened the book and discovered another note from this Edward Elric.

_Harry,_

_ If my initial belief was indeed correct than you were not alone when you opened my gift. Most likely someone from the Order of the Phoenix (yes I know all about them). They probably told you again that Alchemy is a dark art, so let me make this painfully clear. Alchemy is a Science. And like with all the sciences in the world it gives you knowledge. Knowledge can be used for good or evil. So they are correct in saying that Alchemy is a dark art. Yet if you use that logic you will realize that the same can be said about magic. The energy used in a stunner or a tickling charm is the same energy that is used in the Killing Curse. If you choose to read on in this book that is entirely your choice. You will find that this book will be filled with notes. Many of whom are crossed out. They are crossed out for a reason! Let me explain myself._

_ Several years ago our mother died from illness. Al (my brother) and I both in our foolishness thought that we could use Alchemy to bring her back. This is called by Alchemists as Human Transmutation and it is strictly taboo! Yet we didn't care. We went ahead and studied it and finally we tried to transmute out mother back to life. We failed. As our consequence I lost an arm and a leg. Al lost his entire body. The only reason he is still here is because of Alchemy. So now you see. If you were only to go off of our failure and our foolishness, than Alchemy is a dark art. This is what Dumbledor believes. Yet no magic could have kept Al's soul from leaving this realm. So read, or don't read. It doesn't really matter. The choice is yours._

_Edward Elric_

Harry sat there for several minutes reading that note over and over. Harry thought for a long time about the words Edward had written. The question now was weather he would use the knowledge held within the book. Or would he follow Moodys advice and destroy the book. _'There is no good or evil. Only power, and those to weak to seek it.'_ Voldemort had said that to him four years ago, then he had flat out rejected it, his young mind to stubborn to get rid of the simple black and white world he lived in. Taking a deep breath Harry made his decision and began to read "An introduction to Alchemy." Little did he know that this book would change his entire life.


	2. An Invite to a Will Reading

**Chapter 2:**

**An invite to a Will Reading**

Over the next few weeks very little was seen of Harry. Either from his guards, or his relatives. The majority of his time was spent in his room carefully going over the text and notes contained inside the book and only coming out to either get some food, or to use the bathroom. For the first few days his Uncle was furious about this arrangement and would often be seen around the house muttering under his breath about no good freaks. At least, until Harry "kindly" reminded him that, so long as Harry was isolated from the world within the confines of his room. He was out of sight of the neighbors. After that, Uncle Vernon took to the new schedule with enthusiasm. And so Harry carried on in this manner until one day, about 3 weeks since the mysterious arrival of the book.

It was on this day that Harry was awoken by the tapping of an owl upon his window. With a heavy sigh Harry stood from the bed and crossed to the window with the intention of letting the bird in. Once the window was open enough the owl hopped onto Harry's desk and offered his leg to Harry. Attached to the leg was an envelope bearing the Gringotts seal. As soon as the owl was relieved of it's burden it flew off. Shrugging his shoulders Harry cracked the seal and opened the envelope. Inside was a golden galleon and a letter. Setting the galleon on his desk Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your Presence is required on the 31st of July for the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black of which you have been named. Please take the Gringotts portkey enclosed to Gringotts and present it to the teller. The portkey shall activate at precisely 12:00 pm on that day._

_Sorry for your loss._

_Ragnock, Gringotts Head Goblin_

With a sigh Harry set the letter down and stood up. He still had to do his exercises from the book.

The office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has seen many strange phenomena. Including an end of term staff party held by Headmaster Pious Flitwick, in which it was finally concluded, irrefutably, that mixing Firewhiskey and Butterbeer is a bad idea. Coincidentally this party was held in honor of the Graduation (and by extension departure) of Albus Dumbledor who would go on later in life to become Headmaster himself.

Currently, the room held a rather boring sight. Dumbledor was sitting in his chair, doing paperwork. Now one might ask why the Headmaster was doing paperwork during the summer holidays, especially paperwork of a Ministry inclination. However good luck if you want to get a straight answer out of him, he hasn't given one in nearly 50 years.

So Albus Dumbledor continued on in this fashion until the barking voice of Mad Eye Moody's head floating in the fireplace interrupted him.

"Alastor," said Dumbledor grateful for the interruption. "what a pleasant surprise."

"Can it Albus," said Moody, "We've got a situation."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"He's still got it." Was the reply from Moody. Now Albus Dumbledor normally maintained the disposition of a kind old grandfather. Yet with that simple statement his expression darkened.

"I see, and how come you didn't take it from him when he got it Alastor?" Moody seemed to cower in the fireplace under the intense gaze.

"I've already told you why Albus. I was certain that he would've thrown it out on our advice." If Moody thought that this would calm the impossibly old man he was dead wrong. Albus Merely stood from his chair.

"KREACHER!" yelled Dumbledor. With a small pop the little house elf appeared.

"What can Kreacher do for the mudblood loving Headmaster?" Now this greeting wasn't unusual for Kreacher. In fact, Kreacher often addressed the Headmaster this way. However to Kreacher's surprise Dumbledor sent him flying across the room with a swish of his wand.

"Kreacher I have a job for you," said Dumbledor in a much calmer voice. "I want you to go to the house of Harry Potter and bring me back the book 'An Introduction to Alchemy.' You are not to be caught by Harry or else you shall be punished." And with that, Dumbledor turned back to his desk to await the return of the house elf. he turned around however at the quiet, yet steeled voice that said.

"No." Dumbledor was astonished, house elves were forbidden from disobeying their masters. "Kreacher refuses to steal book on noble art from his master for filthy Headmaster!" And with a pop Kreacher was gone. Albus sighed and returned to his seat. Picking up the quill he returned to his paperwork and without a glance at fireplace addressed Moody.

"I don't care what you do or how you do it Alastor. But Harry must not have that book."

"Understood Albus." was the only reply from Moody before the head disappeared from the flames. Albus didn't even register the departure. He merely kept filling out the paperwork confident in Moody's ability to handle the situation.

AN:

I apologize to anyone who are still waiting for an update on either this story or Magic of the Cosmos. Crazy Vulcan is still in college and is too busy to write. I understand that it is hard to keep waiting for an update and never to receive one. We are still going to keep writing Magic of the Cosmos. I'm also sorry on not updating this story, right now I'm a little stuck on where it's even going to go. Plus I'm entering the second semester of my Senior year and will find myself incredibly busy. For those of you who are still waiting for updates on the madness. I only can say that the reviews will help us to know that you are out there and help us not feel alone in writing. Hope everyone has a happy new year!

Demented Dementor


End file.
